La flor y el demonio (Hana to Akuma)
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Yukihina es un titán, quien tiene la misión de proteger a su prima Isabela, la adoración del Rey demonio. Ambos ingresan a Kibou, la preparatoria que los prepara para la el combate. Sin embargo, no esta solo, sus mejores amigos le ayudaran en dicha travesía, antes que, como dicta la maldición que pesa sobre su prima, acabe con la existencia de ella a más tardar a los 16 años.
1. La historia del amor no nacido

_**La flor y el demonio**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_** Zero**_

_**La historia del amor no nacido**_

Una noche nevada hace no más de 10 años atrás. La pequeña niña a mi cuidado, no podía dormir. Pensé que es normal, dado que es una nueva vida, más ella me sorprendió.

Aproximadamente a las 10:30 pm. Quiso saber algo inusual, sobre mi persona. Quiso que le contase sobre mí, un cuento donde precisamente soy el protagonista.

¿nuevamente me pides lo mismo? Es la segunda vez que lo haces, detente Rui.

Oh vamos Yukihina. Si somos compañeros, debemos conocernos más a fondo. Un simple cuento no le hace nada malo a nadie ¿o sí?

La sola mención de aquello me molestó, mas tuvo razón. Kouji la trajo a casa hace no más de una semana. Al principio temió por su seguridad al estar frente a mi persona, más se acostumbró y me vio como uno más de la familia.

Entiendo… solo esta vez, ¿claro está?

¡Gracias Yukihina!

Inmediatamente recibí un abrazo, logrando que recordara algo de mi pasado turbulento, más me es imposible llevarlo más allá de aquello.

Yukihina… Puedes iniciar cuando quieras.

Noté que yace recostada en su cama, preparada para escuchar mi historia hasta que finalice. Capte la maldita indirecta, así que tome asiento cerca del sillón que yace al lado de la cama. Suspiré hondo e inicie.

La historia se llama "La flor y el demonio"… Antes de continuar, eh de admitir que el comienzo es difícil de explicar, más con el paso del tiempo, el personaje principal entiende que aquel sacrificio es insignificante, comparando con lo que le espera en su cumpleaños dieciséis.

¿Qué pasara en su cumpleaños dieciséis?

Nada en particular, simplemente está destinado a morir.

¿Por qué? Sea quien sea, tiene el derecho de escoger su destino. No existe un libro ya escrito sobre nuestra vida.

¿enserio lo crees? Bueno, en esta historia existe algo llamado "destino"… Al nacer, las personas adquieren la misión de su progenitor, sea cual sea su destino. El personaje principal, "la flor", tiene el destino de sacrificar su felicidad, tristeza, amor y recuerdos por la humanidad.

Es todo. ¿Cómo puede pasar eso?

Su madre, una guerrera que no puede vivir fuera del campo de batalla; protegió a la humanidad de todo aquello que intento dañarla, más sus acciones al encontrar la felicidad, lograron al final de cuentas el que sus hijos crezcan solos y siendo víctimas del abuso al verlos como los culpables de aquella catástrofe.

¡es irracional! Culpar a un par de almas inocentes por aquello.

No es irracional. Al final de cuentas…

¿Qué hay del "demonio"?

No pudo salvar a su "flor".

¿por qué?

Carece del valor suficiente. Incluso hasta el día de hoy… El demonio se lamenta por no haber protegido a la "flor" de todo daño.

Ne… ¿cómo se llama la "flor"?

Se llama Isabela conocida como "Isabela la princesa abandonada".

¿y el demonio?

Yukihina o "Yukihina el sicario de dios".

… ¿Está basado en tu vida?

¿Qué te hace pensar aquello?

Tu voz al hablar, tu rostro que refleja la impotencia de no lograr nada.

Soy un "no muerto", no siento nada.

Si eso es lo que dices… ¿Por qué lloras?

¿eh?

Me acerque al espejo más cercano, notando pequeñas lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. Acerque mi mano a mi rostro, tocando aquel líquido lleno de vitalidad, pero a la vez de arrepentimiento. No soporté mucho, así que asentí.

"retrocederán los años en ti, nacerás de un huevo, crecerás como humano y terminaras siendo vampiro… Eres el salvador de la tierra, no te equivoques hijo mío, enamórate de alguien que te corresponda y nunca te abandonara… Creo en ti… Isabela **la princesa abandonada**".

¿Qué es eso?

Un hechizo para entrelazar almas… Una vez realizado, ambas almas morirán al mismo tiempo, cuyo único equilibrio es el "contrato de matrimonio".

¿qué es un "contrato de matrimonio"?

En la antigüedad, el rey demonio declaro la guerra en contra de la humanidad. Fue un caos total, puesto que pocos ángeles estuvieron dispuestos a abandonar sus puestos y volverse "ángeles caídos" para apoyar a la humanidad. De entre aquellos ángeles que abandonaron el cielo para ayudar a la humanidad, existen 3 ángeles de diferentes rangos, hermanos de sangre, mente y corazón.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

"Hotaru el ángel protector" quien tiempo después fue conocida como "Hotaru la humana", "Gretel la adivinadora del futuro sangriento" conocida después como "Gretel la diosa protectora" y "Azael el ángel de la soledad".

¡Qué hermosos nombres! ¿qué sucedió?

Los tres ángeles, teniendo en cuenta que la humanidad podría perecer, crearon un campo alrededor del mundo. Dicho campo impide que los demonios logren utilizar la mayor parte de su poder demoniaco. Gracias a ellos, la humanidad triunfo. Claro está que a costa de la "vitalidad" de Hotaru.

¿qué le pasó?

Perdió la mayor parte de sus poderes. Los humanos, temiendo de sus poderes, los condenaron a su mayor temor. Hotaru perdió su forma adulta, adoptando el cuerpo de un recién nacido. Gretel, al poder ver la muerte futura de los seres vivos, fue encerrada en Shangri-la… Azael fue condenado a la soledad, sin poder ver a sus hermanas.

¡es injusto, ellos mismos salvaron a la humanidad!

Es verdad, salvaron a la humanidad, más es solo el comienzo.

¿Qué paso después?

El rey demonio, encontró en la entrada de su castillo al cuerpo frágil de Hotaru, quedando prendado de su aura inocente. La adopto como una hija más, causando un revuelto diez años después, al declarar que Hotaru sería una más de sus concubinas.

¡enserio, que malvado es!

Bueno es un rey demonio… Aunque sucedió algo importante en la vida de Hotaru a sus dieciocho años.

¡dime que sucedió! Es interesante.

Encontró una puerta secreta, cuya salida daba al mundo humano. Hotaru conoció un mundo bello, más allá de aquel cielo siempre oscuro, los truenos que cada noche le torturaban y el mirar pesado de los demonios… conoció a los humanos, aquellos que alguna vez temió, le demostraron todo lo contrario.

¿cómo reacciono el rey demonio?

Estalló en ira… Buscó a Hotaru por doquier, sin hallar su paradero en realidad. La tortura inició dos años después, al recibir en la puerta a Hotaru, sonriendo felizmente, más que nada por regresar a su hogar. Lucifer, el rey demonio, nunca imaginó que Hotaru regreso a entregarle una invitación a su boda.

¿Cómo reacciono?

… Declaro la guerra por segunda vez en contra de los humanos. En menos de seis meses, medio planeta tierra yacía a merced de Lucifer, a quien prácticamente suplicaban perdón de rodillas. Dos años después, tras un tratado de paz con los humanos, Lucifer regresó a casa con Isabela, la hija pequeña de Hotaru y su vivo retrato.

¿enserio?

Si… Lucifer vio morir a Hotaru, simplemente por que amó a su esposo, "Albert, el conde de Montecristo" y prefirió morir a casarse con Lucifer.

¡Eso no es razón para matar! ¿Qué pasó con Hotaru, descubrió que fue la causante del escudo?

No del todo. Hotaru murió a manos de Amaimon, el capitán del cuarto escuadrón al servicio de Lucifer. Teóricamente solo Amaimon supo sobre aquello.

¿Qué paso con Isabela?

Rui, ya pasan de las 10 pm. Debes descansar.

Es interesante, déjame escucharla completa… ¿Qué paso con Isabela?

… Isabela fue presa de todo ser viviente. Ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, titanes, licántropos, shinigamis, humanos e híbridos. Isabela "la princesa abandonada", un alma caritativa, guardaba el poder de la destrucción, al mismo tiempo que el poder de la salvación.

Eso no explica nada.

Es más largo de lo que pensé, solamente lo repetiré una sola vez ¿entendido?

¡Claro! Me encanta el escucharte contar cuentos.

A mí no tanto, siempre termino desvelado.

Prometo que no interrumpiré.

Eso espero jovencita.

Quizás este ángel de terrible temperamento sea la salvación a mis pecados, o quizás sea el castigo que dios me impuso. Solo sé una cosa, gracias a ello, logré quitarme el peso de encima tras la muerte de Isabela, aunque me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos. Rui, si alguna vez escuchas esto, quisiera decirte una cosa… Te amo tanto, tanto… Aquel día perdí a Isabela, psicológicamente hablando. La perdí y, gracias a que sigo vivo, entiendo que en alguna parte del planeta, ella vive pacíficamente.

Lamento haberte hecho esto, al ser un no muerto, tu condena es peor, puesto que nunca recordaras aquello. Nunca. Nunca.

Una bella joven mira el cielo estrellado. Cada detalle, cada estrella que alcanza a divisar. Una joven cuyo mirar detona inocencia, mezclada con cansancio e impotencia. No pudo proteger aquello amado. Es más. No tiene alguien a quien amar. Esta sola, debajo de aquel manto de estrellas, mirando la paz y tranquilidad que desprende una fresca noche como estas.

Isabela, es noche, debes descansar

Un joven se acerca por detrás, colocando un suave manto sobre los hombros de la joven, visualmente cansada. Exhausta por caminar tanto tiempo en este planeta. Tanto, tanto tiempo que le es imposible contar con los dedos.

Entiendo Joshua… Descansaré.

Se levantó con pesadez, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de aquel misterioso hombre, rodear por atrás su débil cuerpo. Sonrió. A pesar de no conocer su pasado, dicho hombre la protege con todo, incluso por encima de aquellos que le odian.

Sigues siendo tan cariñoso, no has cambiado nada.  
La misteriosa joven, posó suavemente una mano sobre la de aquel misterioso ser.

Es mi "encanto".  
Dijo en tono burlón, manteniendo una sutil sonrisa sobre en su rostro.

Jeje suena interesante.  
Una suave sonrisa se originó en el rostro de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Deja de burlarte de mí.  
Abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo de la chica. 

La joven sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos y sentir la calidez que dicho cuerpo le brinda. Ah paz y tranquilidad. Sin nada que interrumpa el momento de ambos. El instante en el cual estás con la persona que más amas en el mundo

Te amo… Joshua…

Lentamente la mano de aquella chica, pierde fuerzas y cae hacia abajo. El cuerpo pierde color, fuerzas y la voluntad para seguir. Se deja caer, como si la vida que yace en su interior se extinguiera a gran velocidad. Joshua abrazó el cuerpo con mayor fuerza, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho. Impotencia en resumen. La impotencia de perder lo amado y no lograr hacer nada por mantenerlo a su lado.

También te amo… Isabela…

Pequeñas lágrimas fluyen por sus ojos. Se hinco en el suelo, depositando el cuerpo inerte de su amada. Miró las facciones de la chica, antes tan llenas de vitalidad, aunque cansadas por los años que ha vivido. Ahora frías, pálidas, sin nada que demuestre cuan viva está en realidad.

¡NO!

Joshua abrazó el cuerpo de Isabela, permitiendo dejar ver a aquel hermoso cielo estrellado, el dolor e impotencia que siente en dicho momento. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de aquel cuerpo sin vida, sintiendo todo su ser despedazarse. No hay vuelta atrás. Él la amó en secreto por mucho tiempo, creyendo que sería otro amor no correspondido. Sin saber que es totalmente lo contrario. Pero ya no hay tiempo de lamentaciones. No señor. No es momento de lamentarse, sino de proteger algo que comparte con ella.

Papá.

Una linda criaturita se acercó, vistiendo solo un vestido blanco. Ojos cafés, cabello totalmente lacio y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Una bella niña en espera del amor de su padre. El amor que nunca tuvo.

Hana.

Sin dudar siquiera, abrazó a su hija, derramando todo el arrepentimiento de años. Él nunca se acercó como un padre a su pequeña Hana, por temor a perderla un día de estos, a causa de la salud deplorable de la pequeña. Que tonto fue todos estos años. Isabela ha muerto. No tiene a nadie. Pero es mentira. Tiene a Hana. A la cual protegerá, a costa de su vida, de ser necesario, por encima de cualquier bastardo que ose siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima. Lo jura por los restos de su amada que yace en el suelo, liberada de todo pecado.

Fin.


	2. La promesa quebrantada del pasado

_**La flor y el demonio**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**1**_

_**La promesa quebrantada del pasado**_

Un morocho de piel achocolatada, facciones tan finas que en años porvenir bien puede pasar por un ser bellamente andrógino; camina lentamente por un hermoso bosque, rodeado de árboles, pájaros de diferentes especies, cuyos cantos hacia la naturaleza en general animan de alguna forma al pequeño Yukihina. Un niño de solo 3 años, inexperto en la vida adulta, más tiene una misión. Proteger a su prima, Isabela. La niña que busca por aquel hermoso ecosistema con devoción absoluta.

– ¡Isabela!–la voz del niño hace eco en el lugar, extendiéndose por doquier.

Un gritillo en la lejanía lo alerto de sobremanera. Yukihina dirigió su cuerpo hacia el origen de aquel sonido, encontrando a unos metros, a su prima. Isabela conocida como "la princesa abandonada". Una pequeñita de solo 2 años, cabello achocolatado, por debajo de los hombros y tan ondulado como se espera de su propia falda. Un par de ojos cafés, tan brillantes, derrochantes de inocencia, pureza y sinceridad. Su piel, tan blanca, a comparación de Yukihina, quien es moreno.

–Isabela–se acercó rápidamente hacia la pequeña que se hace imponer, a pesar del profundo dolor que sus facciones intentan reponer sin éxito alguno.

–Yuki–la pequeña Isabela, demostrando ya sus frágiles sentimientos, llora sin consuelo alguno.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Casi me da un infarto al darme cuenta que no estabas conmigo!–comienza a regañarla, más se tranquiliza al verla sana y salva, sujetando el inerte cuerpo de un perrito.

–Lo siento Yuki–se disculpó, tratando de reprimir el llanto sin éxito alguno –lo encontré siendo atacado por un grupo de niños, traté de protegerlo al interponerme, más me protegió y…–mostrando el cadáver – ¡por qué, porque me odian tanto al conocer siquiera mi nombre!–exigió saber.

–Isabela–el pequeño se hincó, para estar a su altura –no es tu culpa, ni siquiera de Hotaru–san… Simplemente sucedió–acariciando su cabeza –así que…–le suelta un cabezazo – ¡si tienes tiempo de estar deprimida, úsalo para aprender a pelear y controlar tu fuerza, mocosa!–se levantó, dejando en el suelo a su prima, quejándose del dolor.

–Yuki–se levanta con fuerza, demostrando un rostro inexpresivo –lo lamentaras–avisa.

Yukihina emprende una carrera, seguido por su pequeña e inocente prima Isabela, cuyo detalle importante es que realmente es un demonio andante al enojarse.

–espera Isabela, creo que podemos hablar tranquilamente, no necesitas matarme a golpes–trata de razonar con ella. Puede que Yukihina sea más serio y ataque al primer movimiento. Más le cuesta defenderse de los ataques casi destructivos de su prima, pues teme lastimarla. Su misión es protegerla no dañarla.

–Yuki, no corras–los ojos de Isabela carecen de brillo alguno. Yukihina prefiere mantener en definitiva una distancia prudente. Su prima será aterradora en el futuro. Uno en el cual será odiada a muerte.

–Isabela, relájate, podemos hablar en definitiva–trata de razonar con ella.

Le obedece. Yukihina siente de repente las tibias manos de su prima, rodear dulcemente sus ojos, impidiendo que vea. Sorprendido por tal acción, trata de revertirla, más las cálidas lagrimas que caen por los ojos de su prima, le detienen de alguna manera dicha acción.

–Isabela, deja ver–Yukihina coloca sus cálidas extremidades sobre las cálidas manos de Isabela, tratando de alguna forma u otra razonar con ella. Esperó unos minutos, pensando que la timidez de Isabela no soportase más de aquella caricia… Se equivocó.

–Yuki–la quebradiza voz de su prima le hizo alarmarse –lamento haber nacido–las lágrimas caen sin restricción alguna. Nunca lloró frente a nadie, más siempre se dio cuenta que Yukihina o quizás Gretel, hayan escuchado sus llantos.

– ¡De que hablas! No es culpa tuya, déjame ver–intenta retirar las manos de su prima, más ella de alguna forma u otra, lo impide con la fuerza de voluntad que yace en su interior –déjame ver–comienza a usar fuerza, hasta que rasguña por accidente una mano de ella, permitiendo ver la escena al oír un quejido por parte de Isabela.

–lo siento–Isabela se inca en el suelo, llorando sin consuelo alguno –lamento haber nacido–se disculpa, bañada en dolor al sentirse impotente al no poder siquiera consolar a su primo, gracias a la imagen que observa con sus propios ojos.

Frente a ambos niños, el cuerpo inerte de una bella joven, no más de 25 años. Largo cabello azabache, con notorias tonalidades azuladas. Piel morena, incluso más que la del propio Yukihina. Su fino cuerpo yace cubierto por un manto blanquizco, contrarrestando con su tez achocolatada. Dicha fina y exquisita figura, yace colgada del cuello, de aquel árbol que sobresale al lado de la casucha.

–Isabela, dime que es mentira–Yukihina no sabe cómo reaccionar. Llorar, gritar, abrazar a su prima en busca de consuelo o simplemente aceptar que su madre no está entre ellos.

–Lamento haber nacido–Isabela llora desconsoladamente –lamento haber nacido Yuki, mi existencia es mi condena… Lamento haber nacido–repite una y otra vez, ahogando sus sentimientos en su interior más sus lágrimas reflejan de alguna u otra forma los sentimientos guardados en lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces sino quieres que te mate!–las duras declaraciones de su primo, logran mantener en silencio a su prima –incluso si lamentas haber nacido–se acerca a su prima, hincándose en su presencia y limpiando sus lágrimas –te protegeré cueste lo que cueste, es una promesa–enseñando su dedo meñique.

– ¿Eh?–Isabela por alguna razón desconocida, sintió subir los colores en diferentes matices por su rostro.

–hagamos una promesa… si alguien intenta lastimarnos, nosotros demostraremos de lo que somos capaces–trata de razonar con su pequeña prima.

–entiendo–entrelazando ambas meñiques –es una promesa–sonríe, bañada en lágrimas cristalinas que trata de detener sin éxito alguno.

–sigues siendo una llorona–trata de controlar los sentimientos revueltos de su adorada prima Isabela. Yukihina abrazó a Isabela, tratando de consolarla –Isabela… Lamento hacerte esto, más es necesario–cerrando los ojos, a la par que un brillo comienza a surgir en todo su esplendor, desde su pecho.

– ¿Qué… es… esto?–Isabela se sorprende al notar en su pecho, un hermoso collar cuyo corazón ensangrentado, asusta de sobre manera a la pequeña niña de 2 años.

–un regalo–se recarga de su hombro izquierdo –gracias por tu apoyo… Lamento hacerlo pero es por tu bien… "Retrocederán los años en ti, nacerás de un huevo, crecerás como humano y terminaras siendo vampiro… Eres el salvador de la tierra, no te equivoques hijo mío, enamórate de alguien que te corresponda y nunca te abandonara… Creo en ti… Isabela **la princesa abandonada**"–cae dulcemente al suelo, inconsciente.

–Yuki–su pecho comienza a destilar el mismo brillo que lentamente se aplaca en el propio Yukihina. El cabello achocolatado de Isabela, lentamente se decolora, hasta mostrarse blanco. Sus ojos tan llenos de vitalidad, ceden en gran medida conforme avanza hacia el exterior dicho brillo. Al ceder aquel mágico momento, Isabela cae al suelo, totalmente inconsciente –mamá…–pensó. Una dulce lágrima rodó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
